


Przestępstwo

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 [28]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Danny zawsze będzie Dannym, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve mimo wszystko musi znosić Danny'ego, ale czy na pewno?</p><p>Prompt 13. Przestępstwo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przestępstwo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YesSteven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesSteven/gifts).



> Betowała: wrotka777

          Gdyby Steve mógł, już dawno zamknąłby Danny'ego za kratkami. Miałby z nim o wiele mniej problemów, nie musiałby znosić ciągłych nakazów, zakazów i narzekań. Jego życie byłoby o wiele prostsze, wprost nieziemskie.  
          Tak jak teraz musiał po raz kolejny się wyłączyć, gdy Williams rozpoczął swoją tyradę. Tak jakby sam nie wiedział, że nie należy wjeżdżać w ludzi autem, nawet jeśli jest to pościg za zbiegiem. Przecież czasem trzeba było złamać kilka zasad, by dotrzeć do celu.  
          Dlatego Steve nabierał pewności, że należy go zamknąć. Jakiś przepis na pewno by się znalazł. W końcu kradzież jego serca też można nazwać przestępstwem.


End file.
